


Visions Of The Past

by Albion_Mrnda



Series: RP OC's Backstories ~ [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Dont Mind This Its Just For Personal Reference~, Dragon Age - Freeform, Dragons, Gen, Shifters, Wyverns, gypsies, medieval times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albion_Mrnda/pseuds/Albion_Mrnda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original Character's Backstory simply for RP reference~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ~ Trails of Colours ~

»The only thing that could be heard throughout the land were the cries and screams of agonizing pain from the citizens of Albïon. Nothing but the wildest of shades of red covered the land, the darkest of black being left behind wherever the fire would leave its burning trail. Ashes where humble houses once stood. The choking shades of gray rising, the bluest from the sky being covered in the dreadful smoke. No light could be seen, everything was so dark. No trace of the sun, but the brightness of the fire enveloping everything that its flames touched. Was this the end?« 

Drakön tossed and turned while he slept, small whimpers escaping the shifter's mouth as he could feel the burning fire on his skin. Something he was only able to feel in his dreams. For he couldn't really be hurt by fire, he himself was a red flame. His muffled sounds only grew strained as his own desperation rises in his dark sleep. He was there, yet he couldn't do anything. He couldn't help. He saw the green pastures dim it's shade as fire trailed along it, darkening the land. Ashes left behind. He could only watch as the villagers would run out of the crimson danger, watch them suffer as their loved ones perished in the fire.. Turning into nothing but roasted, blackened, lifeless bodies..   
He could only watch them run, and as if he were nothing but an invisible image, running through him. But still.. He felt it as if he was there, his vision blurred from all the gray smoke that covered the land, though landing into an unknown, yet somewhat familiar face.. 

»The Father had just set foot into the darkened village from a long trip when his blue hues met with this catastrophe. The one thing he feared the most were the lives of his family. Without paying no mind to the people that threw themselves at him for aid, he had one thing set in mind and heart; his wife and unborn child. 

His feet dragged him as fast as they could to his home, where he expected, and prayed, that his family were there and untouched by danger, however. For his unfortune, the Mother was gravely injured and a brighter, reddened waterfall ran now down her pale legs. Fear in the man's sapphire-like gaze for the child inside the Mother's womb. His only child.« 

Drakön had followed this man in his dream, he didn't remember who he was, yet he knew he had known him.. The pain in the shifter's chest telling him so. 

The more closer to this house, the heavier the weight on his chest would get. It heaved his once steady breath, now pants escaping the shifter's lips as he slept. Though not peacefully, for his groans had only begun to rise the more deeper into this darkened dream he was getting himself into. 

»The Father cried for help, but the black, burnt village had no people to receive aid from. They have all but fled the crispy red flames and the rest left weren't of any help at all.. Being dead and all, what help can they get be from a corpse? 

"I have no choice, you must be saved, I will not stand by and watch you die!" The Father have made a decision, even if the Mother thought it not wise. 

"We mustn't disturb his sleep!" The Mother's words drowned in her own hoarse tone, her crimson coughs staining her skin. 

But still the Father payed no ear to her words, and took her into his arms. Her own arms being protectively placed over her reddened belly, frightened that she might have lost her unborn child.« 

Drakön felt his legs heavy, as if something did not wanted him to approach this house in which the man he had been following just went into. As if something, or someone, ..was holding him back. 

The only thing he could set his eyes upon was on a shiny object around the injured Mother's neck as the Father had carried her on his arms, out of the falling house. Crumbling, as fire took the very last piece of it, to the darkened ground. 

"Hey!" The shifter had called out to them in his sleep, but none heard him, and this angered him. He couldn't be seen, he couldn't be heard. He couldn't move, his body feeling numb by the second. Feeling lifeless, tired.. Weak.. Was he dying, .. And he didn't know? Is that why his presence couldn't be sensed by others? Why was he even there..? And who were those people? That woman..? 

— Drakön woke up in a jolt, sweat streaming down his forehead as he heaved out breathless groans. A scale-y hand wrapped around the pendant on his neck. Squinty eyes as strays of the sun light would shine down upon his face. He sat up, his vision blurred. Bringing up his free hand to rub his eyes with.   
When he had noticed he was halfway shifting into his wyvern's form, he shut tight his serpent-like eyes. Letting the cool breeze ease him down and concentrate into returning back fully to his human form. 

"Not now, will ya..?" He sighed out as he spoke to himself, as if speaking to the creature within him. Getting up from the ground since he had fallen asleep under some tree in the open field in which the caravans of gypsies had settled in for the time being. The town's carnival was only days away and the fire performers had been practicing for their show. Drakön had ditched practice, something he didn't really needed. Its not like he should learn how to be careful with fire, seeing as he himself could create it and bend it to his will. 

He looked at the colorful tents of the gypsies, seeing them from afar. Their joyful laughter could be heard from where he was standing; he had -after all- very keen senses, and then he looks down to his hand. He was still holding the pendant around his neck. He looked at it, heaving out a sigh. 

"It was just a dream.." He muttered, seeing as how this pendant was so much alike to the one that woman in his dream had around her neck. He let the pendant go, hiding it back into his shirt. Dusting then off the dirt and leaves that had fallen onto him as he slept under the tree. Ruffling his sunny, red hair to let the twigs fall out. Still those images flowing wildly in his head. 

"Just the same old bloody dream.."


	2. Into The Cave

» The Mother's words echoed in the shifter's head. A soft, even melodical, tone. Familiar, but still he couldn't just yet put his finger on it.   
Who was that woman? And where were they going? 

"I'm scared, — " she whispered then the Father's name. The tears streaming down her face. « 

Drakön couldn't hear his name. Her voice would slip into an abyss, breaking as she spoke. 

He seemed to have followed them on their journey, though he had appeared in a blink of an eye to where it seemed to be the very mouth of a darkened cave, not knowing how he got there. Was this a dream? It must be.. 

This time, it was just too different.   
It wasn't the same dream as always; the village burning, the odd woman injured and the man yelling for help. No.. It seemed like time in time, his dreams have found their own sequel. And this time, he'll finally be able to know what happened to these people who have haunted his dreams for years. 

» "It is the only way! We must plead Him for help." The Father begged the woman to come along with him. Either way, her accepting or not, he was still going to take her into this cave. He was determined that she should live, even if she doubted that He would helped them, — and she had already lost so much blood.. 

Her life was fading. Her skin no longer had that alive shade, darkened circles around her sad eyes. And the Father knew best, if not with help, he would lose her.. And their Child. « 

Drakön looked upon the cave's mouth. It was dark, pitch dark inside.. He doubted they'd be able to see where to set their foot on. But into the cave they went, and into the cave he went too. Not knowing what was awaiting for them inside. 

He felt a chill and bumps rise on his pale skin as he set foot inside the cave. His chest wrenched, and he clutched his shirt over it as he groaned softly. "Damn.." Sapphire, serpent-like eyes shutting close as he had to shake his head, his vision growing foggy for a split second as he had felt an odd force pull him in. As if something was calling him from within. 

By the time his vision had cleared, the Father and Mother were already gone. He could only guess they had went into the cave. For what? He did not know, but he was sure to now. 

Drakön made his way into this cave. It was cold inside, damp. An odd smell filling this hole in the mountain. A smell he couldn't really tell, like smoke..? Ashes, something burning, — or burnt. 

The further into this cave, the warmer it would get. Some sort of heat radiating from deep inside it. 

As he went along, a faint — dim light began to brightened his way.   
The sound of a metal that has been scraped against the rocks under his foot as he walked and had stepped on a piece of armor, — a knight's armor.. His eyes widening when he rose his foot. His gaze trailing along the rocky path, and his surroundings. It wasn't just /that/ piece, but many.. Oh, so many. Weapons; swords being tossed about, broken wooden shields, impaled armors.. And yet, there was no sign of corpses, nor the smell of them either.. 

"What is this place..?" His spoke in a mere whisper. Having second thoughts of going in further into the cave. 

His body froze as he felt the ground underneath his feet tremble. The shaking only growing stronger as if whatever it was, — was getting nearer and nearer. Footsteps.. Giants steps.. 

And then a voice.. One that had lured him in. Not the voice of the woman, nor the man.. It was another. One that would meld in with a second, as if the voice would shift from one that would be assumed it was of a man, to one.. Deeper, hoarse. From some kind of.. Beast..? 

Drakön walked in, he wasn't going to turn away and leave just yet. He must know, — what laid further in this cave? And why were those people here? 

» The Father helped the woman, though she was weak and growing weaker by the second. She couldn't hold longer, and collapsed right before a stone table. One that had many a helmets, seemingly to be of knights. "Please, just stay strong!" He prayed as he took her into his arms and settled her gingerly on this table. 

"Great one! Show yourself, please. I beg of you! We are in need of your aid." The man cried as he feheld o his knees before his wife, laid on the cold stone. Growing cold herself as many a seconds passed. 

The ground trembled, and the Father stood by his wife's side, as the creature approached them. 

"Who dare enters, having no fear for it's death?" The two-legged creature spoke, staying back in the shadows. It's serpent-like eyes glowing orbs in the darkness as it looked down upon the woman laid on the stone table. 

"My Lord, we are humble villagers who have prayed to your kind. We know your ways, and we know the old oath. I have come to beg of you, please, — to heal my wife's wounds. She is close to death, and so will be the child we expect." The man spoke truthfully, the creature could sense it in his heart. 

The Wyvern growled at the man's words, — though he knew he told the truth, he did not know if it would be worth it. "Many have come for my aid, and many I have aided. All to what? I am the last of my kind, and it's all thanks to my belief in /your/ kind. I will not aid another, to have them hunt and end me." 

"No! My Lord, please!" The man plead once again, "I swear to you, I will teach my child your ways. He will know of your kind, and will be taught of the old oath. If you were to be ended, let it not be by my child's sword." The Father could only swear, hoping that would change the creature's mind and aid his wife. 

Having this said, the Wyvern believed in the Father's words. But if the man were to betray him, he could take back the favor given. 

"I will help you.. But I ask of only one thing in return; that the child carries my essence, — I will give him half my heart." 

The man held his wife's hand, her breathing have ceased to a slow pace. Listening to the Wyvern's words with fright in his eyes, the man had no choice but to accept his ways. "Will the child be born a—.." 

"No. But having this power in him, — there are many things he will be able to do. I am the last.. It is the only way to keep my kind alive. And the generations to come after him, will carry my essence throughout the years." 

A nod from the man was what it ended the deal. And so the creature himself cracked a scale in it's chest, a glowing light coming from the wound. A beat.. A heart's beat.   
A golden dust that slipped its way out of the wound hovered over the fading woman's body. Sliding into her mouth, — a gasp of life awakening her as she was being healed. 

The Wyvern exhaled, becoming weak as he shared half his life with the child inside the woman's womb.   
Taking steps back, the One returned to the shadows. Feelings it's life being drained. « 

— Drakön had woken up with a heavy weight in his chest, his hand was placed by it. Clutching his shirt over his heart.. His breathe was hitched and a burning fume raised inside of him. He sat up, gasping for air. Again.. He had fallen asleep outside on the pastures of the open field.. His eyes trailing along the caravan of gypsies, tents set up and carts. 

He dropped himself back onto the grass, his eyes falling close again..   
Images of the creature still filling his mind.. "The old oath.." 

And still, he did not know who those in his dream were.. -His hand holding the pendant around his neck as he thought- ..for he didn't remembered them.. Even less will he remember who the child was, he wasn't.. -after all,- ..born yet..


	3. The One's Way

Last dream had shown Drakön further more than what his dreams once used to show him.. He never knew why the visions.. Visions of the past.. A past in which he didn't exist yet.. Was it trying to tell him something? His past life.. His parents.. Though, he didn't know those people were once his parents.. And he didn't know that the unborn child was him.. At least, not yet..~ 

~°~ 

It was late at night and the shifter found himself in the middle of a multitude of people, walking around in town after the fire performers had finished their act. The crowd was too much to handle sometimes, and after performing - Drakön would usually have a walk around. To relax and ease down, it would sometimes get too overwhelming, he just liked more the peace and quiet. Which was something odd in him, being raised and cared for by gypsies, — rather joyful and festive people. 

He made his way out to the open fields, not far from where the gypsy camp site was. He wanted to be out of the sight of the town's people. Not the gypsies though, they all knew who he was.. and what he was. They were all his family ever since that day many years ago when he was found as a child.. Alone.. Curled on ashes of what used to be the house he once lived in.. A house he has no notion of.. and a family he no longer remembers. This is his home now, with the gypsies, they were his family. 

"Staying outside tonight, I see." A woman's voice was heard behind the shifter as he was making his way into the open field, walking further away from the camp site. 

He could only smile at the voice and turned to face the woman who stood now before him. Rather tall, — he believed she was much taller than a few men around too. A skin dark as chocolate, with the most bright of olive shades for eyes. She wore a colorful, layered - long skirt with many a small turbants laced in with a hip coin scarf. A smile played softly in the rather young - looking woman's lips as she approached him, a basket filled with many daisies hooked on her arm. 

"I thought you'd be sleeping by now, mother.." The shifter sighed, his smile softening as he took her hand that she held for him as she walked closer to him. Bringing it up to his lips and placing a small kiss atop it. "I didn't wanted to disturb you just to tell you I was staying out, I knew you'd figured anyways." A sly chuckle escaped his lips, along with the dark woman now holding his hand. Walking along with him now as he made his way further out into the field. 

"I couldn't sleep." She simply responded back as she looked up into the dark, yet beautiful sky. Bright, little eyes glimmering beautifully upon them. Following them wherever they'd go. "Its a beautiful night for anyone to stay inside, anyways." She says with a small chuckle, "Thought the cool air would ease me for a better sleep." And sighed out softly, resting now her head against her son's arm as her own was now hooked on it. Walking along by his side. It was relaxing.. 

He simply hummed at her words, nodding once. He walked in silent, head lowered as he stared down to the ground as they walked.. 

She noticed his silence as they made their way to the usual spot where Drakön would nest up to sleep. Usually, he'd be talking about anything in particular with her.. He seemed thoughtful.. Something bothered him.. 

It wasn't until a moment later, when they had finally arrived and Drakön sat down onto the green, soft pasture, — that he sighed in and spoke; "I had a dream last night.. Not like the rest I've always had.. It was different this time and I've been thinking about it all day.. I wonder, — If I'll have the same tonight, or will they tell me something different.. They get confusing and hard to follow each time.." 

Lea, who stood by his side as he had sat down on the ground, looked down at her son with a soft expression upon her face. She settled the basket down and sat down too by Drakön's side. 

Taking his hand, she placed her own hand open on his. Palm against palm, her fingers soon then gliding over slowly along the life lines of his hand. "What was it this time..?" Her voice was but a mere whisper, her lips twisting into the lightest of smiles as she sighed. Looking down at their hands as she traced around on his palm. 

Drakön furrowed his brows as he tried to remember. He knew it was different, he could still see images of his dreams of what had happened in it. At least, a few of them. They were blurry, but he could still tell what was happening in them. He rubbed his temple slightly, Lea had closed her eyes as he began to speak.. It helped her to see the truth.. To see where his visions lead her. 

"It was.. I-I was at this cave. And the same people.. The man a-and the woman. There was this creature inside the cave.. This.. Th-this thing, — I couldn't see its face.. Or what was it.. To this thing they spoke. They were asking him to aid the woman and.. A-and he did.." He heaved out a sigh, a slight struck of an ache in his head as he spoke. "And this.. There was this gold dust.. Very bright. She breathed it in.. And I could hear.. The beating of a heart, — it was loud. Too loud.. It.. It almost felt like if my own heart was the one that was beating.. But it was the creature's.." He made a small stop, his brows had only heavied as that head ache had only increased. 

"He.. He said something.. About giving her half his heart.." These images, he could barely see anymore. It was getting harder to remember by the minute.. But as he forced himself into remembering, it was driving him into quite the head ache he couldn't really bare at the moment. He groaned softly. Shaking his head.. 

"Easy, dear. Don't force yourself.. Dreams as these, ... They aren't meant to be spoken. Hence why they remain hidden, — in the most forgotten of corners in your dreams." She gave his hand a gentle squeeze as she closed it with hers. Holding his hand as she raised her gaze now.. She understood, now, why were these dreams hunting him.. Perfect images displayed in her head as he spoke. 

"This is the Great One's way of telling you what happened all those years ago. It's everything of what you had missed for not being born yet.." Her gaze softened as she looked at the now confused and, in a way, — frightened look playing on his face.. "All these years having the same dream, and now that you've come of age, they've changed. You always wondered why you're like this.. Why you were born.. 'Different'. Don't you see..? Those people were your parents, Drakön.. And that unborn child, — whom that creature saved, ..was you.." 

He shook his head. Fingers rubbing his temple rather frantically, eyes shutting tight as he lightly scratches above the brows. This was all getting too confusing.. It wasn't helping at all with his head ache.. It had only made it worse.   
"I don't.. I-i don't understand.. I.." He heaved out a soft sigh. His breathing had somewhat quicken, — heavied. That pressure upon his chest as he's been feeling ever since the night before with his last dream, — it hurt and heavied him. 

"I'm having dreams.. Of a past I wasn't present in.. What's .. Wh-what's the point in showing me, if I am what I am and that's.. That's not going to change.. What am I supposed to do now that I know of this? Will there be more nightmares? Won't they stop hunting me now that I know?" 

His mind was filled with so many questions that his mouth only managed to spill out a few.. It was almost all too overwhelming.. A hand clutching at his shirt over his chest. He could feel the pendant from under the fabric.. His sigh became shaky as he slipped his hand into his shirt by the neck, pulling out the necklace he wore on which the pendant, — which was the only heirloom.. Of his past mother, — hung by it. A wyvern engraved into this piece of jewelry.. 

"If not for him.. Your Mother wouldn't have survived, and you wouldn't be here. Baring the gift that He gave you.." Lea spoke, her eyes falling to the piece of gold in his hand. A jewel he's always wore even as a child. Lea never took it from him, it is — after all, the only memory he will ever have of his real mother. And she didn't wanted him to grow up without knowing that he had a life, .. A life before Lea found him in that burnt house twenty - years ago. 

"A gift? I wouldn't exactly call this a gift, mother.." His voice almost shook with slight anger, disappointment.. He looked down at the pendant in hand. He couldn't see his mother's face in it anymore, his real mother's — that is. Throughout all the years, the only memory he wanted to remain untouched, - his parent's faces, they were fading.. And he no longer remembered how they were.. 

He had respect to the great creatures, he knew his real parents were people of the old oath. And the family he has now, specially his mother now. Them too, were all people who believed and prayed to the protector. And he did the same.. But.. This, ..what he felt.. It was different.. Because he was the creature.. And sometimes he just wished he wouldn't have been born with such a thing to carry. He didn't asked for this so called 'gift'. 

Lea's expression had softened into one of concern over her son's words. She knew of how hard at first this, — what he is.. Was for him. She knew how hard it was sometimes for him to control the beast inside.. 

He noticed the way she looked at him, and so he sighs out heavily. Lowering his gaze as he just looked down at his hands. Whenever angered, his skin would somewhat flick.. Switch from a serpent like - rough skin, to that one soft of a human. 

"I'm sorry.. I did not meant for it to sound like that. But you always knew about what I thought.. Of /myself/.. Because of this.. 'Gift'." 

The gypsy woman could only nod. She /did/ know, and she only prayed throughout the years that he would've come to terms with it. But it seems like that wound still hasn't closed in completely.. At least, not yet.. 

"Drakön, love. Perhaps He is trying to make you see something. Something inside of you that you still haven't seen.. And maybe the only way for you to do so is through these dreams.. Let's just wait and see, — where does the next dream takes you."   
She patted his arm slightly as she flashed a reassuring wink at her son, her smile soft as ever. Filled with that motherly love at the young man before her. 

"Now. I must head off, dear. It's late and your father is probably wondering where have I gone off to." She let out a small chuckle slip out her lips. This making the shifter smile slightly and nod. 

With his help, she got up from the ground. Somewhat patting her behind to dust off the grass and some dirt from her skirt, and taking the daisy - filled basket in hand again. "Try to sleep, my son. And don't worry, it will all come to the light soon. And you will find all the answers there is, — to all of your questions." She spoke in a soft tone, that warm - reassuring smile lingering on her features as she spoke. Bringing then her hands up to rub lightly at her arms. It was a chilly night, but she didn't had to worry for Drakön by that part. He could managed very well with these low temperatures. 

He simply nodded at her words. Watching then as his mother walked off back to the camp site, where the only lights he could see from afar where the faint - dim shades of orange coming from the inside of the tents as they were all getting ready to rest for the night. 

He heaved out a sigh and laid back down onto the green, - soft pastures. His gaze raising, staring up into the starry night. Bright little eyes looking down at him, a full moon that beautifully, - and brightly shone down upon the land. He almost even felt at ease.. But still something worried him.. His dreams.. 

He closed his eyes. He could only hope that this night would be a dreamless one.. He could only hope that this time, — if he were to dream, if he were to have these visions.. That they would tell him more.. Because now they have edged him into wanting to know.. What happened with his parents..? Why was he left alone..?


	4. A New Life

There was light again, — as the Mother and Father walked out of that cave from where they have sought the help of The Great One. It felt as if though it has been ages without seeing the light for Drakön.. He was still far from being felt and - or recognized in his dreams. He could see everything, feel it all himself.. But it was as if he wasn't there at all.. He's come to terms with it, being these only visions of the past. Showing him what had happened in those moments of his un-existing life before he could see the light. That is how he felt when he had finally stepped out of the Wyvern's cave; as if he hasn't yet come out to the light, and was still in a dim place. Warm.. But darkened.. 

Now.. Now that their village was burnt down, was destroyed by the enemie's dragons.. Where was it for the parents to go now? They no longer had a home, but that wouldn't stop them from finding a new one. They needed it, if not for them, for their incoming child. 

« "Where would we go now..?" The Mother simply asked as she was sat on a small cart, being pulled along by her husband as he walked. It has been the first words she ever spoke ever since they've left the cave and were now on their way to an unknown place. Mostly because she has been fast asleep along the way as the essence of the wyvern returned her, her life. She was healthy now, thanks to the mystical creature, she has been healed of every wound and internal pain she was going through. The darkened sockets that were starting to form around and under her eyes as her life was only hanging by a thread, have much faded and her eyes; — her sapphire hues much livelier scanned the land as they came across an open field in the mountains. She seemed and felt much better, as in with a snap of fingers, - more to say, a snap of claws - have taken away all of her worries and sorrows. And so it has been that way.. 

"Our only hope now is that we make it to the fields of Gelderland, I took enough gold from the cave to get us supplies for our way to Camelot. And there, to make a new life." He spoke in a soft, yet somewhat strained tone as he pulled along the cart by both wooden handles on each side of his body. Not much for her weight, but because of the slight rocky road they had stumbled upon. 

The woman nodded at his words. She'd ask - why not staying in Gelderland, it was a lovely place.. But she'd not argue that with him. 

Seeing as he was having a hard time with the road, she gave a soft smile at her husband's care. "Stop, dear. Let me walk. I am well enough to do so for a while." And so she carefully stretched her legs over the edge of the cart, hanging them as she got much closer to get off from it. A hand place on her swollen belly; she was so close to the incoming day, the birth of her child.. Now baring such thing as the Wyvern's essence; half a dragon's heart. What would become of their child that he was now carrying such thing..? It was a question that had been lingering on the Mother's head ever since the creature had healed her.. She couldn't help but to worry and wonder.. Will her child be alright? Will he be.. Normal..? 

The man helped her off, not much happy of her choice, but arguing this with her wouldn't exactly be worth it.. For she would still walk away on her own. Both never argued each other's words, they have learned - as a married couple - that they were best off accepting each and one of them. Even if not happy with them in the slightest.. » 

Drakön has been walking by their side all along the way ever since this dream of his has taken him to the moment they have walked out of the cave. He was listening to whenever they've shared words, shared thoughts and looks. An unhelpful smile spreading the shifter's lips, for he could see.. How much love there was between them.. And he was glad that he was what have came out of this love of theirs. But now.. In this dream.. He was but a mere ghost, unseen.. Unfelt. 

There were moments when he'd have the chance of looking upon his Mother's eyes.. Soft - looking sapphire orbs, that when hit by the sun's bright strays of light, would give the most beautiful of lavender shades he's ever come across. Whether his Father's eyes, they were much darker.. Obsidian hues. 

He was.. By in a way.. Happy that he was having these dreams.. The questions of why this certain story in them was still there, but it was this only way that he could again see his parents.. For he had forgotten how they looked like as the years had went on, and nothing but faint memories remained. But these dreams.. They have revealed to him more than any dream he has ever had before. 

« Worn.. exhausted.. Hungry.. 

That is how both the Mother and Father had then arrived to Gelderland after three days of their journey from the mountains. Thanking the Great One for they have made it alive, and they have been well welcomed.. 

It was there that they have been fed, washed and clothed freshly for their next journey to Camelot; which was, to their misfortune, many a days away from this land. But thankfully there'll be small towns now on which they could stop and refreshen themselves before continuing their tedious journey. A cart filled with many a supplies for them to start a new. Whether it was clothes, food. They couldn't have loaded the cart with more. And still, gold filled the man's pockets.. Blessed coins from the Wyvern that didn't seem to come to an end just yet.. 

The roads taken to Camelot had shortened the journey, for they have followed many suggested paths on which they could arrive faster. It was nothing but plain open fields, no struggles with the cart. And after less a week, they have begun to stomp their feet into what would be called, 'English territory'. 

"Not to worry, my love. We will soon arrive to the village. Cheapside is a lovely place, you will like it there." The Father tried reassuring his wife with a warm smile as she seemed too tired from the latest walks of their journey, and she felt herself heavy even more.. By the minute, she could swear by the gods that she was close about to give birth anytime soon.. "Get on the cart." 

"But, love, that would--" 

"Go on, get on the cart. I won't have you take another step, go on." He had stopped dragging along the cart so that she could climb onto it. Even if it had heavied it slightly more, — he made no straining sounds or groans and continued along the path that would lead them to this so aforementioned village. » 

Drakön had followed along the way, at least it so seemed like it.. Because there, — in a blink of an eye, — had appeared before him this village the Father had spoken of. It seemed rather big, at least compared to the village on which he was before when he started having these sort of dreams. The village from which the parents have fled from, and unfortunately, other villagers didn't. He could only see the faint images of his memories a far away place, — flamed with lively, red strays. Darkeneing the land under it as it would ever-so-slowly fade away. 

"So this is it.. This is where I was born.." He mumbled to himself as he looked up upon the somewhat tall, stone - constructed houses which seemed very nice for his liking. But his attention had then fallen and set onto the Mother that had looked his way, as if she had heard something.. A voice.. a rustle.. To his surprise, she seemed curious and kept her gaze set locked into his direction. But it was as if she was looking straight through him. "You can't see me.." Of course, this was just a dream.. Mere visions and nothing more. He wasn't truly there, nor will he ever be.. At least not this way, walking and physically present before the parents' eyes. He was there.. Within the Mother. But right now, he was but a ghost in this dreamland.. 

As he, — in a way; so absent mindedly, — walked along on the cobbled stone streets of this village, he trailed his fingertips along the cold - somewhat damp stone of the houses. A light hammering pounding his head once, ..twice.. He pulled his hand back, his vision blurred for a split second.. And he could hear the faint, - soft voice of the Mother fading away slightly as they had made a turn on a certain street. 

« "Are you sure this is the one..?" The Mother, concerned for this new place she knew nothing of, — but held trust in her husband of knowing what he was doing, — looked around the outside of an empty house that; thankfully to the gods, were now theirs..~ The place from whence they'll start again. The look of awe in the peachy woman's face as she looked upon her new home.. Someplace where her child would be safe from any harm.. A place where they'd begin their new life. » 

 

— The early, dim - morning strays of lights that have creeped into Drakön's tent had somewhat awakened him from this calm dream.. At least it was as it aforementioned; calm. No fires, no destruction.. No deaths. 

His heavy lids batted lazily as he got used to the light brightening the more the sun would beautifully rise upon from behind the hills. Warming the cold twilight as the land's colors once again turned to their lively state. 

He stayed there, laying on his back. Picturing once again this house in his dreams.. A familiar image, that as he tried to remember, the more curious he got of this place.. It was, — after all — where he had been born.. The place where his parents had begun their new life when their olds ones got destroyed.. And that place was still standing tall.. And he knew so well where it was.. 

"I need to see it.."

**Author's Note:**

> Since I know that some will be curious as to know what this is about, I'll be telling ya~  
> This is simply the backstory Ive been working on for an original roleplaying character I created YEARS ago and Ive decided to actually give it a try to RP as him in the internet, since I only RP as him with my friends by actually writing and drawing him. It may have grammatical errors or, as I like to call them, dramatical errors (because some people go over the line when pointing out a typo) but I paid not much mind to them since, as aforementioned, its just for reference.  
> And I don't just save it on the laptop or phone because accidents do happen and I wouldn't like the story to get deleted, so Im going to post it in a place where I know it'll be safe~ Here. c:
> 
> Anyways~! Have a nice day everyone~ I'll just be sliding this in here, ya'll don't pay mind to it~ *winks*


End file.
